Client-server networks where a set of client devices are connected to a server over a computer network are increasingly utilized to allow users to access remote data. The client-server networks may utilize “fat clients” or “thin clients”.
For networks using fat clients, the client device functions as a small computer, and the primarily processing activities occurs at the client. This means that an application typically is uploaded from the server to the client, wherein the client handles the application functionality. However, the resources required in a fat client, e.g. in terms of processors and memory, adds to the cost of the client.
Thin clients typically offer a more cost efficient solution as the thin clients typically are focused on providing capabilities for inputting and outputting information to a user, whereas they primarily depends on the server for processing activities. Thus, the thin clients typically interact with an application on the server, wherein the server handles the application functionality.
US 2002/0109718 relates to a distributed UI (user interface) for a server-based application. The client communicates with a UI server over a network. The UI server performs formatting for the UI, which preferably utilizes a number of native UI controls that are available locally at the client. In this manner, the client needs only be responsible for the actual rendering of the UI. As a consequence, the client need not be specifically configured to support each application.
However, whereas additional functionality can be added to the UI server without having to install additional software on the client, the client must still be compatible with the UI formatting used by the server application. This means that when a new client, which has not been specifically designed for the UI formatting used by the server application, is introduced to the client-server network, the client's firmware must be updated to support the available UI formatting, making the addition of more client devices complex and time consuming. Thus, there is a need for a more flexible solution.